


Wild Hunt

by yolo_jackie



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Reincarnation, episode 4x09, modern!AU, possessed!Leon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 07:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yolo_jackie/pseuds/yolo_jackie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано по заявке modern!AU-33 Лион/(|)Мерлин "По-моему, где-то это уже было…" можно А+</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild Hunt

У Леона жёсткий взгляд, рыжеватая щетина и раздражённый тон.   
\- Достаточно, Мерлин! Ты забываешься! – рявкает он, и Мерлин покорно склоняет голову. Леон прячет побелевшие от холода руки в карманы джинсов, и плотнее завязывает шарф поверх куртки.

Кожу щиплет ветром – у Мерлина замёрзли уши.  
\- Не твоего ума дело! Мы отправляемся на восток, и это не обсуждается, - Леон чеканит каждое слово, и Мерлин чувствует, как мёрзнет изнутри от его голоса.

Лес манит их вглубь; Мерлин знает: это ловушка – они дичь, но Леон глух, его убеждать бесполезно – он уже вскинул ружьё, он чует охоту.  
\- Оставайся здесь, и не рыпайся. Ты. Меня. Понял? – лицо Леона близко, его дыхание опаляет, но Мерлина бьёт дрожь. 

Леон толкает его, снизу вверх Мерлин видит ружейное дуло, но не боится. Влажные листья холодят спину.  
Это где-то уже было – веками – миллионы раз.  
Леон не выстрелит – так же, как и не зарубил мечом когда-то.  
Но Леон и не попросит прощения – и только это холодит Мерлину сердце.


End file.
